yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 164
The Inherited Cyberdark Dragon is the one hundred and sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Syrus Truesdale takes up his brother's Deck to save the Cyber Style from the Psycho Style duelist Makoto Inotsume. While training, he cannot get the Deck to function properly for him, but discovers something about Zane's heart condition in the process. Syrus ultimately combines the Deck with his own to form a new one, and uses it in his confrontation with Inotsume. Summary After collapsing during his duel with Makoto Inotsume, Zane Truesdale is in Duel Academy's infirmary, receiving surgery. Both his brother Syrus and Jaden Yuki anxiously await the result. Zane survives, but is again bedridden. He questions why Syrus stopped him, with Syrus responding he doesn't want to see his brother die. Zane reflects that he has already had the greatest duel he possibly could - against Yubel in the alternate dimension. He states he gave everything he had in that duel, but still lost. He claims that his Deck wanted to keep battling, even when he couldn't and that the Deck did not care about the limits Zane himself had. Syrus takes the Deck to being his training for his own duel with Inotsume. He cannot get the Deck to respond properly, and is unable to draw the right cards at the right time. In addition, every time he draws or plays a card, a shock runs through his body. As soon as he removes the Deck from his Duel Disk, the pain vanishes. Syrus determines that Zane's heart condition did not come from his use of shock collars, but from the Deck itself, which is why the Cyberdarks were said to be a "forbidden deck" of the Cyber Style. In the forest, Inotsume is also training. He has three "Jinzo Returners" around him, and comments that he has yet to unveil the ultimate monster of the Psycho Style. Syrus continues his training, and determines that at the rate he's going, he'll never learn to use the Deck properly. Jaden arrives, and gives Syrus some sandwiches from the card shop. Syrus claims the Deck will never respond to him, because he is not his brother. Jaden agrees, saying the Deck can tell that Syrus is not Zane. Syrus asks for advice, and Jaden responds that he needs to ask the Deck what it wants, and suggests he mix his own Deck with it. He shouldn't abandon his own Deck. Thinking about this, Syrus opens another sandwich and it ends up being the Golden Eggwich. On the night of the duel, Syrus meets Inotsume on the beach, with the latter saying he's expecting a lot of Syrus, being the brother of Zane. The duel begins, and Syrus does quite well, successfully using both "Power Wall" and "Fusion Guard" to avoid taking any damage. He also manages to activate "Rebirth Judgment", turning all monsters in the Graveyards into Dragon-types, successfully circumventing Inotsume's "DNA Denial Magic". He uses "Cyberdark Impact!" to Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" after having sent its components to the Graveyard via "Power Wall". He equips it with the "Cyber End Dragon" that was sent to his Graveyard via "Fusion Guard". However, Inotsume had predicted this and activates "Crush Card Virus", destroying "Cyberdark Dragon" and crippling Syrus' hand and Deck. At this point, Jaden arrives, pushing Zane in his wheelchair. Zane comments that Syrus really is using his Deck surprisingly well, with Jaden responding that he is not using Zane's Deck. Inotsume Summons the most powerful monster in the Psycho Style arsenal - "Jinzo - Lord". It destroys face-up Traps rather than simply negating them, and it can be used to check face-down cards and destroy them if they are Traps. With Syrus' field bare, Inotsume believes he's won, but Syrus uses the effect of the "Kiteroid" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage from "Jinzo - Lord's" attack to zero. Zane comments that that card wasn't in his Deck and Jaden reiterates that Syrus isn't using Zane's Deck. Inotsume activates "Trap Request", which will allow him to select a Trap from Syrus' Deck and Set it each turn. It can't be activated that turn, and if it's removed from the field, Syrus will take 1000 damage. He plans to destroy it via the effect of "Jinzo - Lord" to win the duel. If that fails, he also has "Nobleman of Extermination" in his hand, which would also remove the card and allow him to win. Syrus draws "Dragonroid", realizing he can use it to win and surpass his brother as a duelist. It's sent to the Graveyard due to "Crush Card Virus'" Lingering Effect, but it is treated as a Dragon-type monster while in the Graveyard. He activates "Remove Bomb", removing the top five cards of his Deck from play, including the three Cyberdarks. He plays "Spell Economics" and "Dimension Fusion" to Summon them back without any cost, and he finishes with his signature card, "Power Bond", forming "Cyberdark Dragon". Syrus comments he knows what the Deck wants - it wants to evolve and grow just as the duelist does; as he does so, cards he hasn't used this Duel appear in the background behind him. Equipped with the "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard and receiving a further boost from all other monsters in his Graveyard, "Cyberdark Dragon's" attack points rise to 5800 and allow it to destroy "Jinzo - Lord" and win him the duel before the effect of "Trap Request" could be used in Inotsume's Standby Phase. As Syrus stands victorious, he hears someone applauding and sees that it is Zane. (Jaden has slipped away to leave the brothers alone.) Syrus attempts to give Zane his cards back, but Zane tells him to keep them - he's earned them. He states he'll start from the beginning with a new Deck. Zane invites Syrus to join him in the Pro League after graduation and his own recovery. Syrus accepts, now having grown and discovered the path he wishes to take. Featured Duel Syrus' turn * Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. * Sets three cards. Makoto's turn * Summons "Jinzo - Returner" (600/1400) and uses its effect to attack directly, but Syrus activates "Power Wall", discarding "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", "Kiteroid", "Steamroid" and "Drillroid" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard to negate the damage. * Activates "Psychic Wave", discarding "Jinzo" from his Deck to inflict 600 damage to Syrus, but Syrus activates "Fusion Guard", sending "Cyber End Dragon" from his Fusion Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage he takes to zero. * Sets a card. * Activates "DNA Denial Magic", choosing Dragon-type for its effect. Syrus' turn * Activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment" to turn all monsters in his Graveyard into Dragon-type monsters. * Activates "Cyberdark Impact!", returning the three "Cyberdarks" in his Graveyard to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000) and equips it with the "Cyber End Dragon" in his Graveyard, giving it 4000 more attack. * Makoto activates "Crush Card Virus", Tributing "Jinzo - Returner" to send any monster with 1500 or more ATK that Syrus draws in the next three turns to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from his Graveyard via "Jinzo - Returner's" effect. "Jinzo's" effect negates "Rebirth Judgment" and Syrus switches "Cyber Phoenix" to Defense Position. Makoto's turn * Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Jinzo" to Special Summon "Jinzo - Lord" (2600/1600), who negates all Trap Cards * "Jinzo - Lord" attacks "Cyber Phoenix" and Syrus draws a card via its effect. * Attacks directly with "Drillago" (Syrus 2400), and activates "Jinzo - Lord"'s effect, destroying Syrus's "Rebirth Judgment" and inflicting 300 damage to him (Syrus 2100). Syrus' turn * Passes Makoto's turn * Attacks directly with "Jinzo - Lord", but Syrus activates the effect of the "Kiteroid" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 by removing it from play. * Attacks directly with "Drillago" (Syrus 500). * Activates "Trap Request" and ends his turn. Syrus' turn * Syrus draws "Dragonroid" and discards it due to "Crush Card Virus". * Activates "Remove Bomb" to remove five cards from the top of his Deck from play and inflict 300 damage to Makoto for each monster removed. "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", "Polymerization" and "Mystical Space Typhoon" are removed from play (Makoto 3100). * Activates "Spell Economics" to avoid having to pay Life Points to activate a Spell Card. * Activates "Dimension Fusion" to Special Summon "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn" and "Cyberdark Edge", without paying the 2000 Life Point cost. * Activates "Power Bond" to fuse the "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn" and "Cyberdark Edge" into "Cyberdark Dragon" with double the original ATK (2000/1000). * Equips "Cyberdark Dragon" with "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard, which is treated as a Dragon-type monster while in the Graveyard (4900/1000) via its own effect. "Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK also increases due to the nine Monster Cards in his Graveyard (5800/1000). * Attacks "Jinzo - Lord" with "Cyberdark Dragon" (Makoto 0). * Syrus wins. Featured cards